The Rose Garden
by Blue2B
Summary: "Is that how you do the roses?"
1. Detentions

"Detentions," The man started. His hands clasped tightly in front of him making his veins visible through his pale, thin skin. He sat behind his desk with a deathly serious expression on his face as he stared at the figure on the other side. "Seemingly have no effect on you..." His voice came out tightly as if he was forcing himself to keep calm at all times and not give the figure on the other side the satisfaction of seeing him snap. The teacher inwardly smirked, there was no way he'd let his mask slip. "Mr. Beatles." He finished his sentence by addressing the figure on the other side of the desk. This figure of course was Mr. Beatles. He was 5'6 and had blonde hair trimmed to perfection in an out-of-style haircut once known as...the bowl cut. In complete it looked like someone made a bowl out of blonde hair and dumped it upside down on his head and apparently he didn't mind. The guy had tan skin stretched out over his skinny arms (containing no muscle whatsoever) and had a natural look that practically shouted he was not American. He wore baggy jeans and his upper body was covered with a classic orange hoodie which made him look 16 times his actual weight (the guy was practically a stick) and on his feet were converse. Now you must think this makes no sense because why would a man such as Mr. Beatles have to be in detentions anyway? Well...ah...um. He was a boy. He was a 16-year-old boy to be the exact. Yes, I uh may have left out that part. No wonder I kept referring to him as guy and not boy or man. Ah...so where were we? Oh yes, the teacher was pissed off and the boy remained silent so the teacher continued to speak. "I can not force you into community service," The teacher frowned suddenly, letting his emotionless mask slip for only a second. "Unfortunately for me." The boy wanted to smirk but didn't want to risk a more harsh punishment then the one he was about to receive. "And you may wonder why you are here, after class, alone with me." The blonde's eyes widened slowly.

_Ew, is he going to rape me? Is he into that or...ugh, gross._

"And so I'm upset that it's come to this." The man said as he stood up. The blonde watched with wide eyes. Oh crud, it was really going to happen. Wasn't it!? The man reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file and the panic within the blonde slowly disappeared. "You've been late to my class 7 times, Mr. Beatles and it's only the 2nd week of school." Oh and the boy was also a student if didn't piece that together. "You gave the same excuse over and over again about getting caught up in the locker room or losing your books." The man sighed. "I don't know what else to do," He said as he flipped open the folder and sorted through its contents. He pulled out a purple flier and handed it to the blonde, who hesitantly excepted it. Like ew, what if it was an invitation to his house and his address was scribbled on it? The blonde curiously peered at it with his dark eyes. "You'll going to be working in the school's greenhouse." The man said. "Every day for the first semester." The sophomore wanted to shoot himself, every day? Really? He'd rather have detention every day. At least then he could sleep and not do stupid girly things like plant flowers. He looked up to his teacher to glare at him, but the man was reading something in the folder. Taking that as his queue to leave the blonde stood up and shrugged his backpack on his shoulder as he grudgingly shuffled towards the door. "2:45 PM to 4:00 everyday, Wally." The teacher's words forced him to halt and he hissed in anger.

"Whateva." He grumbled before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

"I didn't say it would be fun, I said it might be beneficial for you." A bald boy spoke. On his face were goggles which showed his dark eyes which were wide from lack of sleep. He had spent the entire night studying for his exam in Lab Chemistry. Seriously, what teachers give an EXAM on the second week of school? Shouldn't there be some rule about that? "It might make you more...I don't know, sensitive?" He tried.

"Whateva." Wally grumbled, reaching for his paper and sitting next to his friend. "I just hope the place isn't crawling with cruddy little sheilas." He said. Suddenly the door opened and in bounced in a jolly boy with a little baby fat on him. He took a seat on the last remaining place next to the blonde. He opened his book and began to pull out his work. He looked over to the blonde and um...hairless boys next to him before he started filling out his worksheet. The blonde boy and his friend ignored him mutually. "Like those cruddy freshmen girls, faces piled with make up and crud like that. Ah, those sheilas drive me crazy." He spoke with annoyance.

"Wally, don't speak such utter non-sense." His friend spoke with his thick British accent. Ah yes, British-n-Bald as I like to say. That's the way I like them. Anyway the blonde blushed. "Seriously Wally, I remember last year when you mistook one of them for a clown and when I told you they were in our grade you immediately thought they were hot." He shook his head weirded out. Wally pouted childishly.

"But Nigel, I was a Freshman last year. I'm a Sophomore now." He whined coyly. Nigel cast one brief look at his moronic friend before he rolled his eyes.

"So tell me Wally, what possible could have changed in 1 year?" He clicked his tongue skeptically. Wally glanced sideways at the boy who was doing his work next to them, allowing him to be acknowledged. The boy was obviously eavesdropping yet he appeared concentrated entirely on his work. Wally was good at reading people and the boy apparently was good at covering up his true intentions.

"I have a better taste in girls now." He shrugged it off, causing Nigel to roll his eyes dramatically. "At least I don't have a psycho fan girl." He muttered in addition and both boys tensed up and slowly turned around in their seats to take a quick peek at Lizzie Devine. She sat at the very last lab table with her nose stuck in a book and is if on queue she froze, raised her nose from the book, and took a few sniffs of the air. She looked right at them...! The boys snapped forward, Wally sweating and Nigel shaking. "Dude, the girl's weird. I swear she was looking right into my eyes." Wally whispered, Nigel shook his head in disagreement.

"No-No, she was too busy looking into my soul." He squeaked out. Wally chuckled and relaxed. As long as she was in the back of the room they were safe. He tapped his hands nervously on the desk anyway and looked over at Nigel who was back to doing an experiment. Wally sighed and looked over at the boy who was scribbling and sighed loudly just to see if he could annoy the boy. The boy continued to write faster as if he didn't hear him. Wally frowned and faced back to Nigel, jumping straight back into the conversation.

"But Bro, You're not understanding." He said. "I have to deal with cruddy annoying girls the entire stupid time. They'll probably force me into a tutu or something like that. What if there are stupid flowers all over the place? What if-."

"Are you talking about the Greenhouse?" Suddenly both Nigel and Wally turned in sync to face the third boy who chose to so happily intrude on their conversation. The boy licked his lips as he reached into his back pack and pulled out a bag of chips. "Are you?" He pushed. Wally rolled his eyes and turned to fully face the boy, Nigel peering from behind him.

"Yea, why?" Wally asked rudely. He was a bit upset with this guy. He had the audacity to ignore him, eavesdrop, and then further intrude on he and Nigel's conversation. Who did he think he was? "Who are you?" He asked snappishly.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan, at your service." The boy stuck out a hand and Wally stared at the offending object before Hoagie slowly lowered it and began to eat his chips. Wally watched him in disgust. Seriously, who did this kid think he was? "Yeah, the green house isn't that bad of a place." He said. "In fact I worked there in the beginning of the summer." He added rather quickly. Wally's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe it. This kid? This nerd with weird aviator glasses? Was so bad that even a detention wouldn't suffice and he was doomed to work in the dreaded greenhouse?

"Dude," Wally gasped. "What could you have possibly done to work in THAT place?" Wally shuddered and Nigel rolled his eyes at Wally's over dramatic actions and he went back to to his work. Hoagie finished his chips as the bell rang and he looked at Wally square in the eye.

"Volunteered." He shrugged nonchalantly. Wally grabbed at his books and stood up quickly, following the boy out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait you-you volunteered?" He asked in disbelief. "Why would you want to work there during the SUMMER when we're free of this evil prison? Did you really give up your free time to trek back here and work for no money?" He sneered, Hoagie nodded despite how rude Wally was being. "Why? Were the girls hot? Was there free food? Were there hot girls? Are you gay? Is it fun? Or...Or wait, are the girls hot?" He asked. Hoagie rolled his eyes and looked away and he walked faster.

"Why don't you volunteer for yourself?" He grumbled and Wally scowled.

"I'm already being forced into working there for the 1st semester." He called out and as the hall emptied, Hoagie stopped working there.

"Forced?" He squeaked out. Wally nodded even though the boy couldn't see. Hoagie turned around and eyed the skater boy. He gulped and turned to fully face him. "So it's a punishment?" He asked, receiving another nod from Wally." He frowned and turned around as he bravely approached the blonde. He stared coldly into his eyes. "If you're being forced into this because you're a bad boy and can't handle detentions then you won't last a minute in the greenhouse. She's going to hate you, but I warn you now blondie," Hoagie paused as he seemed to reconsider his next words, instead of speaking Hoagie looked down in embarrassment and shrugged as he turned to walk away. Wally was confused. What was he going to say? He planned on tracking the boy down and bribing it out of him but at that exact moment...

BRING! BRING! BRING! The late bell rang?

Crud.

* * *

Hoagie knitted his eyebrows in annoyance and shoved his nose deeper into the book he was reading. It was 8th period and a very annoying Wallabee Beatles was purposely thumping his foot louder and louder. Hoagie had planned to ignore the arrogant boy. After their earlier talk Hoagie wanted nothing to do with the boy, but somehow Wally had tracked him down and was intent on getting his attention, but Hoagie didn't plan on giving in any time soon. Unfortunately he was having a mental breakdown and if the boy didn't stop soon he would snap.

"This is a LIBRARY." He hissed as quietly as possible. The blonde shrugged.

"I need your help." he said casually. Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to do your job no matter how much you pay me." He said angrily, returning back to his book. Wally scoffed loudly despite the setting.

"I just have some questions, don't get all cocky Gilligan." Hoagie frowned at the honorific of his last name being used by Wally Beatles of all people. He had yet to look back up from his book though and so Wally continued to speak. "I don't want you to do my job, mate." He took another approach. "I'm just curious because you said you were warning me...about what though?" He asked. "How do I know what you're talking about unless you explain." He said. Hoagie's eyes flickered to the clock silently ticking on the wall and inwardly grinned, there were only 5 minutes before the bell rang and then he'd be able to go home and Wally wouldn't be able to bother him anymore. The blonde was such a pest. "Uh, Hoagie? Did you hear me?" The blonde reached out and softly tugged the book out of Hoagie's hands. Hoagie gasped then flared his nostrils angrily.

"I was reading that." He hissed. Wally rolled his eyes and looked at the book in his hands. He stifled a smirk.

"Space and Astronomy?" He read aloud, watching Hoagie's cheeks redden. He chuckled before he chucked the book across the library hoping the librarian wouldn't see. He sighed in relief when he noticed the woman was nowhere near him and his 'friend'. "So where is the green horse?" Wally asked in a bored tone. Hoagie frowned and winkled his nose.

"It's near the back of the school." He said before pulling his backpack on and glancing at the clock. "And it's called a green house." He added. Only 3 minutes left. He got comfortable and awaited the ring of freedom, yet time seemed to stretch forever and Wally just stared at him then at the clock then back at him. Hoagie became nervous, was the blonde planning something?" He gulped softly and looked back at the clock. A whole minute passed and the two boys continued their actions, each glancing at the clock then each other. Finally Hoagie began the final countdown: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. BRING! BRING! BRING! He grinned and jumped to his feet. As his hand touched the handle of the door Wally finally spoke out, smiling as he did so.

"So, I asked my teacher where it was and he said that you could show me." He said innocently. Oh the look on Wally's face when he practically saw steam pouring from Hoagie's ears. Hoagie grinded his prefect teeth together and tossed a look over his shoulder towards Wally.

"Follow me." He growled.

* * *

**Hai dere, so this idea popped out of nowhere because I thought you guys would enjoy it, but still I can PROMISE you two things. 1. You WILL love it and 2. At the end of it you will hate me with utmost passion. Literally you guys might try to hunt me down and kill me. Oh and just so you know from now on the story will be in Wally's Point Of View. But moving on you guys know how this works (if you've been reading my stories for a while): First chappie's always short cause I don't wanna waste time typing if no one's going to read it yada yada yada and you should do one of the following things:**

Follow Me or the Story: If you want more stories or if you want to be updated for the next chappie

Favorite Me or the Story: Cuz Oh My Gumballs, y nawt?

Review: If you have a heart, you can save me from Depression of being an awful writer

Stalk Me: Stalkers are hawt, so I won't mind.

**- Jade (Blue2B)**


	2. So-Called green house

**Oh my gumballs...where did those reviews come from? Holy gumballs! Guys! I didn't know you loved me that much! Wait...what was that? You love the story? Not me? Oh...Okay. I guess I'll just reply to some reviews then.**

QueenBee2000: Welcome to yet another one of my stories, lol. You're everywhere. Oh and don't worry, we'll see more of Hoagie ^-^

ColorfulChaos: Oh no, you can''t mean that. That's awesome!

Superfaller8: Hiya, well it seems good. But you're gonna hate me o.o So like, don't give me false expectationsss

Thedarkknight: Oh, it's not that amazing. I'm a suckish writer

ballsohard: Yea, Nigel's gonna be seen more soon.

OperativeKND-Berry14: My stories honestly aren't that good guys, lol. But thank you ^-^

Madison: Thanks ^-^

Kody: Omg...spelled with a "k"...I love you. lol and it's not that good, but thank you ^-^

Xanden: My writing style is so basic, lol. Thanks though ^-^

SpontaneousSugerRush: lol, this story is anything but funny. I such at humor and comedy, if you find anything funny it's probably just me being weird and bored during my typing.

toolazytologin: Oh aren't we all lazy? lol, but another great story? What's the first great story? My stories suckkk.

**So yea, I read all the reviews guys ^-^ I spy a few of my usual readers too. If you read and review a lot, I'll eventually memorized your name and remember it forever. Actually I can name a few: **Superfaller8, SpontaneousSugarRush, AceShadow, BartWLewis, MiyakoWolfy, QueenBee2000, sunshineg9, KNDNumbuuh3.4, Madison, Allenfairytale, Willkilltosurvive-wkts, IdeaMachine513, numbuh1x1, looneymania, FancyToaster, Robastar34, Kuki and Kimi, Blueninja10101, Eric Cartman forever, chlokidd, OMGOMG, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, and ImJustAnonymous. **If you are one of my dedicated readers who I adore very, very much and I just forgot your name PLEASE leave a review about it, I hate leaving my dedicated readers out. But anyway, back to the story ^-^**

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Woah," I enter through shiny crystal clear doors and look around. But...but it's not even GREEN! It's 2 floors and everything is clear glass. I wonder why they call it a green house if it's not even green or a house for that matter. I sigh and turn to voice my questions to the Hoagie Boy but he's already gone. The kid must really be annoyed by me, for what reason I have no idea. The kid's logic is beyond me. I start walking through the lower floor and look around. All I see is cruddy flowers, honestly who would spend their free time caring for flowers? Flowers are useless. I paused and listen, it's very quiet so I must be the only one here. What the crud? Did my teacher give me the independent shift? I frown, I wouldn't put it past him either. That's just like the old man, not wanting me to have any fun what so ever. Besides Hoagie wouldn't even tell me if there were hot girls working on here, or any girls at all for that matter. What if there were guys? Guys tending to flowers? Gay guys? What if there were gay guys and they...attacked me for my glorious to-die-for Aussie looks? You can't deny it...e'erbody want dis. So seeing how there was nothing to do and no one around to stop me from doing so, I pulled out my cell phone and leaned against a wall, deciding to text Nigel and see where he was. I sent him a text, but the bald jerk told me to get back to work and to 'have fun'. Was that a joke? Did he think he was funny? Well he wasn't. He would fail at being a comedian. Oh yea, he would fail. A lot. Like a lot a lot. Just saying. He would really fail. He's not funny. I pout, not one bit. I search through my contacts and decided to text my friend Jase. He'd find SOME way to entertain me.

W: Sup?

J: Waffles.

W: What?

J: Wut?

W: Jase, stop. What the crud are you doing with Waffles.

J: Uh, eating them? What else? Jeez, you act like I'm a cat or something.

W: ?

J: Don't deny it baby, you want my waffles

W: Jase. Jase stop

J: You want my syrup and whipped cream. Mmm, these waffles taste delicious

W: Was that a sexual joke? *cringe*

J: Uh, no? Ew, buttface. Go away and let me enjoy my non-sexual waffles. Bai.

W: Bye loser.

"What are you doing?" I look up as a voice speaks ever so softly. There's a girl in front of me and she's staring at me with wide eyes, I have to admit it's sorta creepy. I let my eyes wander over her body just so I can get a good um...idea of what she looks like. Honestly and unfortunately she's pretty plain. She has dark hair and it's really long. It down near her, um. Rear. It looks really soft and I'm extremely tempted to touch it but I don't because she already looks constipated and shocked if that's possible to look both at the same time. IS she constipated? The world may never know. Her skin is creamy and acne-free, what does she use to get it like that? She's wearing something I wouldn't expect of a girl to wear in this so-called 'green house'. She's dressed in these black tights that actually show off her figure, if you could call it that. The girl looks like a stick and don't call me a hypocrite because it's true. I've just been taking a break from working out for the past few...years. Moving on from my lack of muscle, she wore this really bright green sweater. It hung loosely from her torso and covered her hands due to the length of the sleeves. It appeared a few sizes too big because it drooped down to her thighs. I must have been staring too long because she squeaked out her next words shrilly. "What are you doing here?" She brought both hands up to her face to cover her mouth and cheeks. She was blushing! I wonder why. I'm not trying to flirt or anything but her voice was actually sort of cute, even though she sounded like a nervous wreck. It was high-pitched and had some childish tone to it. Her face was flaming and she had a small frown on her little lips. She looked like a kid. What was she? 12? She was short too, but...apparently taller than ME!? Now this, this set me off. Uh-uh. It's going down. I pushed off the wall and walk over to her. There was no freakin' way.

"Oi." I mutter walking straight up to her and staring her in the eyes. Or at least I tried to. Sadly I had to tilt my head up and look, but still I looked her right in the eyes. At my actions she blushed further and I just continued to stare her down...or stare her up, whateva. "How the crud is this sheila talluh than me?" I asked her indirectly. "Seriously, mate, how tall are you? I need a know!" I rant childishly. She seems to be talking to me, but I'm ignoring her until I figure out why she's taller than me. It doesn't make any since. I mean she's a girl and she looks like 12, I'm a sophomore in high school! I'm 16, this makes NO sense. I shake my head slowly and then...WOAH! Her eyes! Her cruddy eyes are on fire. Wait no not exactly. There's fire in her eyes. AH! AH! She looks mad! Maybe I should start listening.

"-like you!" She finished huffing and puffing. I want to laugh because I missed every single word she said AND because she looks like that used a lot of her little energy supply. She frowns suddenly. "You have no respect." She hissed, reaching down and grabbing a small pot. "I don't know who you are," She frowns. "Or what you're doing here, but you're obviously lost so please: the door is that way." She walks off slowly and I can't help but raise an eyebrow. Well, okay? Where did that burst of fieriness come from? Smirking a little, I decided to follow her and make her look stupid. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that I'm her new pal for the rest of the semester. Ha, she hates me so much already. I walk silently after her, hoping that she won't look back. Luckily she didn't and I followed her all the way up the stairs and into a room that literally reeked of soil. It burned my nose, it smelled so gross. But I still followed her, awaiting that hilarious face I knew she would make. What if it was shock? Fear? Disgust? I chuckle softly and watch her set to work. She went for a nice purple flower and used (I kid you not) her bare freakin' hands to lift it out of the small pot and place it into the much larger one that she had picked up downstairs. Her hands were caked in soil and she reached for a large bag of something and began to pour it into the free space around the plant. She uses her hands (ew, again) and evens he soil out. She sighs in content and picks up the pot, turning around and jumping a bit when she sees me there staring at her dirty hands. "Wh-What are you still doing here?" She asked in shock. I prepare to watch her face as I share the news.

"Well," I start then she surprises me.

"Actually, ya know what? I don't care." She says rudely and pushes past me. She marches past me and out of the room, still carrying the pot in her tiny dirty hands. I raise my eyebrows. She was fascinating, indeed. She'd be fun to annoy. I turn and follow her out.

"But I think you do," I said cockily. She throws a look over her shoulder that shows she's clearly uninterested.

"I assure you Mr. Beatles, I don't care." She said. My eyes widen. She knows my name? How did she know my name? That didn't make sense at all. What if she stalked me or something and she thinks I'm here to confront her? Believe me, I would have no problem with her being my stalker. Not that I think she's cute or anything, but Nigel might think she's cute. Then I could say that he has a creepy stalker like Lizzie Devine and I could have a cute stalker like...whatever this girl's name is. What is her name anyway? And if I don't know her name then how does she know mine? This honestly bothers me. She's taller than me AND she knows stuff about me? Maybe it's because I'm popular and everybody knows me and...well, no. That's not likely. Popular kids hate me, nerds do too. I don't even have a group. No one in the school likes me, but that's other news. The main focus here is figuring out how she knows my name.

"Well, you..." I know nothing about this girl. Her actions and personality are completely randomized. I have nothing on her or against her. I know no gossip about her. I don't even know her name. She's comfortable in this so-called 'green house' and I'm sticking out and feeling like I don't belong: which I don't. No moron would volunteer to work in a green house. With this girl's attitude I'm pretty sure this is a punishment for her too. No wonder she's in such a bad mood, she's probably stuck in the same boat that I am. Stuck in the same rut. Poor girl. Still my sympathy is washed away because I want an advantage of some sort and being myself I speak without thinking.

"Well," I start uncertainly and I sound weak. "You're pretty tall for a girl." I say. "What are you like 12? You're pretty tall." I repeat. She chuckles dryly.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Wallabee," I cringe at my full name. I only allow close friends to use it and even then I have trouble coping. I don't know what my mum was thinking when she picked it out. I know we're Australian but did you have to name your son after a Macropodidae (which are kangaroos, wallabies, and other kangaroo relatives who are native in Australia). "You're pretty short for a sophomore." She giggled and I have to admit, it was cute. No, it was adorable. I didn't know girls could make a sound like that. I thought they only squeaked and squealed and made rabbit sounds. Her life was like a child's. Was she a child? Is 12-years-old considered a child? I think so. Besides how does she KNOW this stuff. She's knows my full name AND my grade? Maybe her mum is the principle? I think so. Yea, that makes sense. I scowl, so she's very well educated about me.

"You're being pretty mean to your new co-worker." I smirk, playing my final card which I knew would shut her down. But this girl is outrageous. She's doing the exact opposite of what I always expect she'll do. She didn't scream out in shock and drop the plant. She didn't collapse to her knees and cry out 'why me?', she didn't even scream in frustration and throw the plant towards my head. No, she surprised the living daylights out of me with her next words. She reached the bottom of the stairs and we stopped at the back door that led out into the flower garden. She looked me right in the eye with no fear or timidness. She spoke loud and clear just so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Maybe I don't like my new co-worker." She said simply before pulling open the sliding glass door and stepping into the garden. My jaw dropped, wasn't I supposed to be surprising her? Why was she surprising me instead?

* * *

"Flowers are cruddy." It's been 30 minutes since I walked in the door of this hell hole. I got here at 2:45 like I was supposed to, and soon I'll be free to leave until tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Sadly it's only 3:15 and I still have 45 minutes to go. I sigh loudly and stare at her, trying to get her to look at me. I've been complaining for the past 15 minutes. It's Autumn and the wind is relaxing and stuff like that, I have better things to do then sit here and pot flowers and watch her work. There's a football game tonight and I know our team is going to lose but I just really need an excuse to leave, but she's been ignoring me since we stepped outside that glass door. I don't even know why she doesn't like me. I've never seen this girl in my life and I STILL don't know her name. This is pretty unfair if you ask me. I glare at her like the child I am. She still ignores me and I began to get annoyed by all these unanswered questions. Within minutes I snap. "What's your name?" I ask snappishly.

"What's yours?" She asks calmly.

"You KNOW mine." I hiss angrily. "Besides, I asked first." I pout, crud I AM a child. But mate, I'm a manly child. She stands to her feet and wipes her hands on her tights, causing brown smudges to appear. Haha, looks like..never mind. I really am a child. She looks at me and for a second I can't tell what she's thinking. She doesn't look annoyed nor happy in any way. She just looks very deep in thought. For a second she looks like she's about to speak, then she hesitates and then:

"Kuki." She said softly. She walks past me quietly and I raise an eyebrow. She actually seems sad now. Did she not enjoy sharing information about herself? Well it was only fear, she knows so much about me and I know nothing about her. Well except for her name. But that's a start, right? I stand there for a few seconds after before I follow her into the so-called 'green-house'. She's quiet now. Like quieter than before and it bothers me. For once in my life I feel bad. But, but I didn't DO anything. I can't stand the fact that she's upset with me when I didn't do anything. I shouldn't even care. What I should care about is that football game that I'm not attending. I sigh and feel the need to apologize for I don't know what, but I chose to stay quiet. I have no reason to apologize, Kuki's was just being bipolar. That's an odd name, Kuki. It's pretty cool actually. What would be a cool nickname? Cooky Kuki? Little John Sanban? Haha, wait. Sanban? Who's Sanban? Wait a second.

"Kuki," I say and worry that I mispronounced it in my stupor. "What's your last name?" I asked. She looks up from her bag and eyes me warily before looking back into her bag. She continues searching through her bag before she pulls out a book. A book? She sits down in the corner by the door and tucks her knees up to her chest as she starts reading.

"Sanban." She utters softly. I feel a grin tug at my lips, but I hold it back. How did I know her last name when I didn't even know her? Wait, did I know her? I purse my lips, she knows me. So I MUST know her. It makes sense. It's logical. It's...

"How old are you?"

"15." I pause. That could mean one of two things. She could be a Freshmen or... "I'm in your grade." She adds softly. My face pales. No wonder she knew me. Everyone in my grade knew me. Everyone in my grade...hated me. Wallabee Beatles, the skater boy. The kid who thought he was tough but in reality was short and had no muscles. The kid who hid his body under a huge orange sweater because before classes the jocks would find him and beat him up, causing him to be late all the time. Everyone in my grade hated me, it was no surprise that Kuki did too. But apparently I knew her. I knew her last name before she told me and it wasn't because I heard it in the gossip. No, I've heard her name few times. I can't remember exactly what I had been doing each time, but I do know-. I know that I've met her before. I lean on the counter top and look at the book she's reading. The Perks of Being a Wallflower? Isn't that one of those sad and depressing stories 'bout some kid who doesn't fit in and therefor labels himself as a so-called 'wallflower'. What does a wallflower even do? Is it like a flower on a wall? A...flower? OH! A flower! THAT'S why she's reading it. Kuki must be obsessed with flowers. Yes, I solved the mystery. Makes sense. "You're staring again." She murmurs as she reads. I smile unconsciously and nod.

"Have I met you before?" I asked quietly. She shrugs.

"I dunno, have you?" She asks. I bite my lip, she's so stubborn. But I've seen her mad once today, I don't want to do it again. I sigh and lean on my forearms. If she wants to be like that, then so can I.

"Have you met me?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know, have I?" She asked. I smirk, she took the bait.

"For someone who knows an awful lot about others, I find it odd that you don't know much about yourself." At my words her shoulders tense up and she frowns. She looks up at me and I peer into her dark eyes. They're really pretty, but not enough to make me attracted to her. "Kuki Sanban." I click my tongue. "I've met you before and apparently you know exactly what I'm talking about." I smirk. "Are you ticked off about something I did to you in the past? I mean," I bark out in laughter. "I don't even know you. Why are you so stubborn? If you tell me what I did, I'll apologize like the gentleman I am." I smile. Kuki scowls at me, and I don't like the look. She's too pretty to scowl. Anyway, my words must have had a grand effect on her. She stood up on her feet and slung her light purple backpack onto her shoulders. She looked me right in the eyes and I knew just from her demeanor that she was extremely pissed off.

"Maybe I don't like revealing much about myself, maybe I like it that way. Maybe I know a lot about you and maybe I don't like you. Maybe you're a cocky, self-conceited jerk. Maybe I'm pissed off because I'll be forced to work with said jerk. Maybe you did something in the past and maybe I AM stubborn. Maybe you should mind your own business." She spat angrily. "Maybe you should leave me the hell alone." My eyes widen as she swears for the first time ever. It was either her first time or she's just awkward because when she spoke she had trouble pronouncing the h-word. She stalked out of the room and back out in the garden. I wait a few seconds and then I run out after her. The garden's empty and she's gone, but there's no where else to go because the garden is boxed in. I lean against the back doorway and smirk whilst I cross my arms. She never fails to surprise me and it's only the first day.

* * *

I waited until 3:50 and she still hadn't appeared. It made no sense at all. The entire garden was boxed in with fences 8 feet high. There weren't rings for someone to grab onto and climb either. I doubt that Kuki could even manage to climb it anyway with a bag on her back and a book in her hand. I spend a few more minutes looking around from my post on the back doorstep and then before I realize it, my cell beeps and I look down to see a message from Nigel.

N: So how was it?

W: ?

N: Your first day in the greenhouse? It's 4:15, where have you been?

My eyes widen as I look at the clock in the corner. Indeed it's 4:15 and I've been standing here longer than necessary. I'm surprised. Time really flew, Kuki came running out here around 3:40. That was like 25 minutes ago. I frown and shove my cell back into my pocket, planning on texting Nigel when I get home. I look out into the flower garden once more and wrinkle my nose. It smells all girly and stuff, Kuki was obviously hiding somewhere and since i was free I wasn't going to waste anymore time on her than needed. I turned around and got my backpack, slinging it onto one shoulder and walking out of the so-called 'green house' attempting to look as manly as one can whilst exiting a so-called 'green house'. I decide to wander around for a bit and frown when I realize my usual gang of friends isn't where they usually are after school. Despite what I said earlier I DO have friends, if you call them that. It's a gang of skater kids, I don't even know their names and I'm pretty sure they don't know mine but we put up with each other so I guess we're friends. I walk down the hallway and frown when I see Ace. Ace in complete is a jerk. He and I are in no way connect. He dislikes me and I hate him. He's the one who helps spread the rumors about me, he's the one who tells the jocks where I am before classes, and he's the one who pays the jocks to let him record it when they beat me up. I look away when we walk past each other, but he doesn't say anything. Yet I know from experience that he's smirking behind his cheesy sunglasses. He thinks he's so cool. He is. Ugh. I hate him. I walk out the school's front doors and breath in the fresh air. Sure I had to work in the so-called 'green house' but it was still a nice day and I deserved that much. As I took a step down, I heard thunder crack and lightning flashed. I was pelted with little rain drops.

And as soon as a daredevil utters the words, "Piece of cake," before attempting a stunt he is doomed. "Piece of cake," becomes his famous last words.

* * *

**Ooh, We meet Kuki. Yay ^-^ Don't worry Abby, Nigel, And Hoagie shall soon find their ways into the main plot line. And throughout the story Wally will text his close friends a lot, especially Jase so be prepared for awesomeness, but Jase sadly will NOT be a major character role in the story because I don't want my OC to take the spotlight like we all know he will. So I leave you with these 4, 216 words to enjoy it and you guys know what to do:**

Follow me/story: If Unicorns exist, you know they do. Don't deny it.

Favorite me/story: If I'm awesome ^-^ Or if you really like this story (You'll hate me at the end, I PROMISE)

Review: For one review each chappie, you can provide hope for me to become a better author. Let it happen.

Stalk Jase: He's hella rad.

**- Jade (Blue2B)**


	3. Damn It, Wally has such Bad Luck

**1. If you are pissed off at me for the long wait, refer to the Author's note at the end of the chappie.**

**2. Why hell there, my fantabulous (fantastic and fabulous) readers. I adore you guys and I wrote another chappie. Yea, I did ^-^ and Wally gets himself in a lot of troubles in this chappie. I know he doesn't have the best luck right now, but next chappie it will definitely get better ^-^ and Kuki becomes more involved, yay!**

**Oh My Gumballs, I have awesome reviews! Hell yea, 2 chappies and 19 reviews**

ColorfulChaos: Erm, yea. A tad bit into it, lol. Though I do promise a majority of you WILL in fact hate me and boycott this story o.o

QueenBee2002: lol, Waffles. This review almost killed be because it was hilarious yet plain and simple. Wow.

the shy writer 4221: Ahhh! You think my stories are awesome. Oh my gumballs, than you! ^-^ And if you have any predictions or questions, feel free to ask. I love knowing what you guys think or what you're curious about.

superfaller8: Oh yes, indeed. Surprises for everyone, including a big surprise for Kuki next chappie.

Madison: Curiosity killed the cat, but we'll see why Kuki's so mad soon. A ton of things will be revealed next chappie.

**Okay I didn't respond to ALL the reviews this chappie, sowwy. I mean I typed this entire chappie in one day and I still haven't updated Punish The Innocent yet, oops. But I wanted to take a minute and thank everyone who followed or added this to their favorites list after only 2** **chappies: **the shy writer 4221, superfaller8, doarfthXx, Tomboy22, Thornsword, SpontaneousSugarRush, RedheadPrincess61, QueenBee2000, PrinceShiroko, OperativeKND-Berry14, Iamawesome225, FelicetheInez, DeLouisional-Panda, and Chibi-Wolf-Time9184**. I have A LOT of new readers, wow. Awesome! Anyway, sorry again for the long wait, but here ya go.**

**Enjoy the chappie, peepsters! ^-^**

* * *

BRING! BRING! BRING!

"Alright boys, get your hinds down to the locker room and change." The gym teach shouts over the bell. I watch the other boys run for the showers and decide to wait it out. Who cares if I'm late for Geometry again? I sure as hell don't. I shouldn't even be in that class anyway, full of smarty pants and nerds. I'd rather be in Algebra 1 again, at least that teacher didn't care if the students slept, or showed up, or were alive. She didn't care at all. I sigh as I watch the gym teacher pick up some stray basketball and relax. I wish I could spend the entire day here, just sitting here and watching life fly by. I probably sound like some old wise man. I could care less because I feel like one. The gym teacher notices me and stands up. "Beatles!" He shouts and knock me out of my daydreaming. "Get down to the locker room, the bell rings in 5 minutes!" I groan inwardly, why is everyone against me? I just want to sit down and relax somewhere quiet and believe me the locker room is the exact opposite of that. I make my way down and wait around the corner, I listen to them all joking around and being friends while I dig my nails into my thighs. They act like everything is so awesome. Like life is perfect. Well it's not. Maybe their's are, maybe they have close friends maybe everyone likes them, maybe they have good grades and perfect attendance, maybe they didn't have to walk home in a storm yesterday, maybe they weren't bullied every single day, maybe they-. I pause bitterly.

"Maybe I don't like revealing much about myself, maybe I like it that way. Maybe I know a lot about you and maybe I don't like you. Maybe you're a cocky, self-conceited jerk. Maybe I'm pissed off because I'll be forced to work with said jerk. Maybe you did something in the past and maybe I AM stubborn. Maybe you should mind your own business." She spat angrily. "Maybe you should leave me the hell alone." 

BRING! BRING! BRING! The bell rings loudly and I jump up with a swear. Why was I thinking about her at a time like this? I see the locker room emptying and I jump into the showers quickly letting the remaining water drizzle over me, over course it's freezing cold because I'm the last one in, right? I hurry up and wash before rinsing, drying, and yanking on my clothes while hopping up the stairs to the locker room exit. I fly out of the doors and straight into a solid chest. I bounce back in surprise and look up to see one of my bullies looking down on me. Chad Dickson smirks and he reaches for my blonde hair, it's long enough to grab and he happily takes the opportunity to do so. I wince and cry out in pain as he laughs with his other jock buddies, I don't know their names because there's so many of them and I don't care to keep track. Chad yanks harder and I cry out loudly. He slams me onto a locker and hisses in my ear.

"Quiet Beatles, you don't want to get in trouble, do ya?" His breath stinks. I almost puke and how I wish to do it on his face. Here's some puke, you can have it all, keep it. I grin at the thought and Chad yanks my head back and slams it even harder into the locker. I whimper softly like the little wimp I am and Chad chuckles along with his buddies. "What was so funny Beatles?" He snaps back to being serious. I don't answer and so he kicks the back of my leg, causing me to fall forward helplessly. "You deserve a butt kicking." He grins. "Don't you think so boys?" He asks to his pals. They all nod and grin showing off their sickening smiles. I look away as Chad gets back in my face again. "Having inside jokes, eh?" He asked. "Secrets, Secrets are no fun unless they're shared with-." He punches me extremely hard in my stomach and I fall forward using him as support to hold myself up. He does it again and again and again, knocking the wind out of me. I fall forward onto my knees when he backs away. His friends all move forward, kicking me and pushing me onto the floor. Within seconds I'm on my side, curled up and wishing to be dead. "Fight back Beatles, Fight back!" Chad and his gang shout with joy. I look down in shame. They hit me harder. "Oh yea you can't you ain't strong enough." Chad cackles.

"Ain't is not a word." A voice says. Chad and his pals look up. "Is it Maurice?" I peek an eye open and see a dark-skinned girl with a long braid poking out of a red hat that covered her face. Her voice was smooth and relaxed like hadn't just been watching a poor kid get his butt kicked to the moon and back. Next to her was an older boy that could have been her brother. Or maybe her boyfriend.

"I don't think so." The boy replied. "What's up Chad?" He asked and I cringed. So he was friends with the jerk bag? Chad sneers before kicking me away and walking towards the kid.

"Nothing worth your time Maurice." He said. Maurice shrugs.

"I didn't say it was, but I'm pretty sure the principle wouldn't be too fond of his quarterback being kicked off the team. Besides I thought your coach was the leader of our Anti-Bullying group. Would you like me to inform him of your stance on the matter of bullying?" Maurice asked coolly. Chad sneered again before turning to his friends.

"Let's go boys, well get him later." With those words the boys all vanished and I was left alone with the Maurice guy and his friend. I stare at them and then the girl walks forward.

"They sure did a numbuh on him Maurice." She said loudly. "Split lip, bruised cheek," She paused. "Can you walk?" She asked. I scowled, hating how they pitied me. I stood up and loudly cried out when I realized my ribs hurt like heck. "Do you need help?"

"I don't need your pity." I hissed angrily. "You could have just left me alone."

"And let them kick your butt? Abby don't think so." The girl said with sass. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Whateva." I limped off to my next class, 25 minutes late. That's a record. When I get in my teacher frowns and shakes his head disapprovingly, oh I don't care. Give me another detention or something. I'm too lazy to care. I sit down and enjoy the silence as everyone works on class work. I lay my head on my desk and drift off to dream land. All I want is to go somewhere quiet and relax. My eyes flutter shut and I'm out like a light bulb. But of course I have the worst luck in the world: BRING! BRING! BRING! Yea, that makes sense. I sit up slowly and glare at the clock on the wall because I can and your argument will forever be invalid. I walk up to my teacher's desk and frown as he frowns right back. The old man think he has me fooled, I know he loses it when in my presence. He just tried to keep his cool to 'remind' me of who is boss in this classroom. "Did I successfully earn another detention?" I spit, not even caring if I get suspended for being so rude towards my teacher. The teacher shook his head slowly. "What?" I say in surprise.

"I told you once, Mr. Beatles. Detentions have no effect on you. Once you fulfill your current punishment in the green house, then you'll be given your wonderfully splendid detentions again." The man spoke calmly. My eye twitched and for a second all my anger and frustration consumed me.

"Punishment? Yo, mate! You think that's a punishment? That's torture. I'm stuck working with some weird, freak girl who likes getting messy with flowers and dirt. She reads stupid girly books and she knows who I am!" I shout. "I don't want to work with her! She's weird. She's a-! She's a wallflower!" I shout suddenly. I hear a scuttling sound from behind me but when I turn around there's nothing there. I look back at my teacher who sighs and shakes his head whilst he pinches his big unattractive nose. "What?" I snap.

"You should really lower your voice, Mr. Beatles." He said. "You never know who could overhear." I was confused but quickly gave up on trying to figure out what he meant. "Kuki Sanban is a very good student of mine. She's a high honored student and she does not deserve that kind of disrespect from the likes of you." I flinch. The likes of me? What's wrong with ME? Why is everyone so AGAINST ME! I guess I stayed silent for too long because before I know it he dismisses me with a wave of his hand as if he didn't just offend me on a personal level. Did anyone care about the effect of their words anymore?

When I get to chemistry Nigel's not there, I hope he shows up late. I really don't want to be stuck with Gilligan, only because I'm not enthusiastic enough to pick fun at him. I'm also not in the mood to deal with his nerd-like stupidity. He'd probably talk about the wonders of science and space and stupid geek stuff. I sigh and decide to catch a few Zs. I rest my head on my arms as I lean over my desk. That stupid teacher. What would he know? Telling me to not speak too loudly when I insult someone cause they could hear! He directly and very loudly told me that I was lower than Kuki Sanban! That cruddy Sheila! What makes her so perfect? She gets good grades? Big deal! She's smart and has friends? Who cares! I wish for the worst to happen to her! She had the nerve to yell at me yesterday because she's a brat who's stuck up and doesn't like me because my bad reputation. If she's one to judge people because of stupid things like that then I don't want anything to do with her anyway! I hear a click and the door opens up. Maybe Nigel finally came. I sit up in my seat and watch as Hoagie slowly slips through the door. He's wearing a large blue t-shirt with his khaki pants. The attire looks familiar and I recall that as a child he had some baby fat. He had lost a ton in middle school though and now he was lanky and thin. The old clothes were big on him and I wonder why he's wearing such old clothes, but then again I don't care. He shuffles by my desk and I sneer at him.

"I don't want you sitting here Gilligan." He pauses and looks down at me.

"I actually wasn't planning to." He says awkwardly. "Lizzie saved me a seat." He grins cheerfully before continuing to the back of the room. I stare at where he stood. Seriously? Even he ditched me? HIM? I let my head drop onto my desk with a sigh. Today was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

I enter the so-called "green house" and look around for Kuki. I bet she was just hiding somewhere so she wouldn't have to look at me. It's not like I would care. She's just as cruddy as the rest of them. I don't care for any of them though. They all hate me anyway. I lean against the wall and stay there for a good 5 minutes before I hear it. It's definitely singing. It's very soft singing, but I still hear it. I frown softly and listen. It sort of lulls me to sleep and I lean on the wall more dependently. I grumble to myself, all I want is peace and quiet. Why does there have to be sound everywhere I go? I feel my eyes flutter heavily and I nod softly to the tune of the music. Before I know it I'm out.

"Wally?" My eyes snap open. Where am I? Why is it so dark? Who's talking? Who's touching me? Who's nudging my shoulder? What? What? What? I look around frantically and freeze when I see Kuki kneeling next to me with worry etched onto her features. "Wally, are you-...Are you okay?" I open my mouth to respond but pause as I take in the details. She's worried? Worried about me? Or maybe I accidentally fell on a plant as she's worried that I broke it. But no, because she asked if I was okay, not the plant I'm sitting on. Oh and for your information, I'm not actually sitting on a plant. I'm sitting on a stone floor and it really hurts. I shift and feel my back all tensed up. I groan and crack my back, sighing in relief. I look back at her and that worry is slowly fading from her eyes. I feel as if as soon as it's gone she'll be pissed off at me again and I really don't feel like going through hell naturally I try to extend her sympathy.

"Ah! Shit! My head." I bit my lip and slump forward. I cover my head, mainly my face, because I have no idea how to fake a pained expression. I should thought with all the pain I experience from Chad Dickson and his group of minions. Kuki eyes me for a second and I feel as if my plan is failing epic. I hear sounds and Kuki stands to her feet and walks away. I relax, she probably knew I was faking it. What if she went and told the principle? Did she hate me that much? What did I even do? I hear running water and tense up again. She's at the sink, that's only a few feet away. I hear some drawers being opened and shut, cabinets opening and closing. Kuki returns and her presence overwhelms me. Now what? I'm too worried to even act hurt, let alone injured.

"Wally." She says softly. Her voice drifts from one ear to the next and I'm tempted to see her face. Is she upset? Worried still? Did she see through my plan? "Please, look at me." She says. I take a quiet breath and then slowly I l sit up, keeping my eyes on the floor. I move my head to look at her. She kneeling beside me with a look of worry and anger on her face. "What the heck did you do?" She asked. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Your nose is bleeding and your lip is split. Were you in a fight? You probably did it too look cool, I wouldn't put it pass you, that's just like you. Getting in fights to prove how mighty you are. Why don't you ever just give up and accept help?" She frowned, reaching for her side. I spot a first-aid box and a cup of water. My eyes widen. She's providing me with care and treatment. "Oh geez, you have a blackened eye too." She makes a disapproving sound from the back of her throat.

"Um..." I say softly.

"Sh, don't talk. You'll mess me up. She pulls out a small cotton object and dabs at my lip, which is probably still bleeding. "Why do you even get into fights anyway? It's not like it's cool or something, it's actually stupid. Boys competing to see who's more tough or strong." She muttered, I just continued to watch her constantly changing facial expressions. She was like a mother. I was very amused. She hands me a tissue and I wipe my nose. "Hold it there." She says. "It'll cause the blood to clot up and stop it from bleeding." She says. I nod silently and do as she says. I watch her go back to the small area and return with an ice pack. "Put that on your eye, ignore any stinging sensations you feel." She commands. I do as she says and she exits the room. I remain like that for an hour or so. She didn't return so I assumed she had done her part and left. I lower the ice pack from my eye, which has numbed from the ice pack. Watching the doorway, I slowly pull out my phone and check the messages. Jase. It's not a text though. It's a voice message. I click play and put it on speaker, my arm hurts too much to lift it to my ear.

"Hey buttface, what's up? I'm totally bored, you should come back to Cali for a day or two. I misssss you. By the way my Waffles were hella yummy. My belly tells me he's satisfied. Anywho, I tried calling but obviously your won't pick up so I'll leave you with the pleasant sound of my sexy voice. Yeah, so I'm throwing a party this weekend and remember that Cora Allison chick you made out with last year, well she's coming and apparently she wants to see you. Hahaha, last year you two made out the entire time, I kid you not. She was like a pucker fish and she was sucking your face off, HAHAHA! Oh shoot, I have to go. Nikki Rose is texting me, bye biscuit!" I stare at my phone and wince. Does he really have to be so annoyingly random. Why the hell is he calling me biscuit? He always calls me buttface, so that's not really a surprise. And the girl I made out with? It was for like 10 seconds. And ew, she was awful at it. It must have been her first time. Cruddy awful, I say. I frown, why would I go to California in the dead middle of summer? It must be 100 degrees during this time of year. I scowl, I didn't even remember that girl's name. Besides she wasn't the only sheila I made out with at that crazy party.

"Uh..." I look up and I see Kuki with a red face. Crud. How much of that message did she hear? She probably heard the entire thing. What if she was judging me? She probably thought I was so stupid loser now. Who made out with ugly girls for fun. The girl was actually really hot, she was just as dumb as a brick. I hate girls who are more stupid than I am and that girl didn't know 2 + 2. I was 15 then and proudly knew the sum of that equation. The girl who was 15 also, sadly didn't know the sum. HOW THE HELL!? Seriously? Oh wait, Kuki's looking at me. I look into her eyes and I can't tell he emotions. Uh oh. I see a small bit of anger.

"What's wrong with you?" She says angrily. I bite back a smirk. Oh my. She's jealous?! This is just too good. I know girls are naturally attracted to me, I mean I said it before. E'erbody want dis, okay? Yet this girl who basically hated my guts and ran off and hid from me yesterday was actually jealous that I made out with some random chick last year. No wonder she tended to my minor injuries. She probably thinks i'm going to run off and do it again at Jase's next party now. I can probably use he crush to my advantage. That would be amazing. I could play around with her and have her do all the work at the green house while I sit off and kiss my muscles. Well I would if I HAD muscles, but to her I'm probably like a hottie on legs, so she's see what she'd want to see. Yeah, that's it. I won't be a player and use her, but I'll just secretly make sure I don't have to do work everyday. She's still glaring at me, clearly upset that I'm ignoring her and thinking of these important thoughts. I'll tune in to the reality station now, good idea? Yeah, I think so too. "Are you listening to me? What's wrong with you!?" She marches over and glares at me with narrowed eyes. I smirk up at her.

"Chill babe, It was a one time thing."

"It better be." She hisses. Oh, feisty. I really like feisty girls. Meow! My smirk widens. "And don't call me that." She adds angrily

"Look it's a rare thing for me to call girls babe, I only do it for special girls. Anyway, I don't make out with girls a lot. I can't help it. She was all over me, besides you're a lot more cuter." Technically it's true. I'm not actually attracted to Kuki, but she has this innocent cute appearance. I wouldn't date her, but she's adorable. She blinks and her eyes are full of confusion and that mysterious emotion again. I wonder what emotion that is. Her cheeks tint pink and I'm tempted to laugh and call her 'cute'. I don't know why, but I do. Don't judge me! She bites her lip in a shy way and looks away. "I'm not kidding, It's okay if you're jealous of me having one time make-out affairs with other girls, your time will come babe." I watched her cheeks burn until he entire face was red and HOLY CRUD! There was fire in her eyes again! AHHHH!

"I told you not to call me babe! JEALOUS? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS YOU MORON!? I WAS YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU TOOK THE ICE PACK OFF YOUR EYE AND I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT THERE. THAT'S WHY I SAID I ASKED WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTUALLY STUPID ENOUGH IT TAKE IT OFF YOUR EYE EVN THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO TAKE KEEP IT THERE!" She paused and took a gulp of air. She must've used all her oxygen her face had faded to purple. "When you said it was a one time thing I assumed you meant being disobedient. God Damn it Beatles! Are you so cocky and conceited that you thought I was jealous of girls you made out with?!" She frowned. "I wouldn't dream of being in their places, you. You don't even care about girls and their feelings." She said softly, looking away I could see sadness in her eyes. "Maybe you should think about what you plan to say before you say it." She paused. "Why did you even show up? It's not like I need your help. I could do this perfectly on my own. Honestly, you're just a distraction." She said, and turned away. "You can go," She added. "It's 4:30." She stated before disappearing out back, most likely to her secret hiding space. I stared at the sliding back door for a few minutes. She-She wasn't jealous? She was just upset that I took the ice pack off? I look down at my lap and the lukewarm ice pack. I feel my ego and confidence decreasing with each passing second. I couldn't even get nerd girl, Kuki Sanban to like me." I paused. I must have sounded like a total douche bag. Bragging about how many girls I made out with, I only kissed 2 girls and I'm 16. Wow, epic. I sounded like a loser, I realize. Kuki should have burst out laughing, but she was only upset. I'd be upset if someone suggested they had a crush on me too. I look down at my lap longer, she must really hate me. I exhale and realize how shaky I sound. Am I...about to cry? Is my life that bad? Being the school's outcast reject, can't even get a smart girl like Kuki, I get my ass kicked my Chad and his low-life followers...I guess I do suck. I close my eyes and sit up, perfectly fine. Hell I even lied to Kuki about having my head hurt. It was perfectly fine and she was still nice enough to tend to my injuries, even though she hated me and didn't need to help. She was honestly a nice person and I just keep screwing things up. I limp over to the door and peek out. Indeed the garden is empty and she had retreated to her hiding spot. I sighed and make my way back to the front of the so-called green house.

As I walk home I think about a lot of things. I wonder why my luck is so bad. I wonder why Chad ad his gang picks on me. I wonder where in life, at which point did I screw up and ruin it? I wonder why Kuki hates me so much? I wonder why even Hoagie Gilligan chose to sit next to the creepy-stalker Lizzie Devine over ME. I wonder where Nigel was and why he left me alone? I wonder where Kuki's hiding spot is...and I wonder why Jase calls me buttface. Maybe tomorrow I'd actually find a way to make it up to Kuki.

Maybe.

* * *

**Oh My Gumballs! This chappie is almost as long as the last one, but I may have rushed through it because I felt like a total buttface for leaving you guys waiting. Ahhh! Again, again I'm so sorry. It's been almost a month since my last update and I only have 3 stories in progress. One which I never intend to update again, but it's not a KND fic. And then I have this and my new horror story. Uh, maybe Tuesday's update will make up for it?**

Follow Me: I update on Turtle Tuesdays, unless I'm grounded or SUPER busy (though i always make up for it)

Follow the story: Because, this will be one tragic failure of a story because I suck at writing stories, yet a fun filled journey cause I'm creative sometimes.

Favorite Me: Because...

Favorite the Story: if you like where it's going, it gets better.

Review: And tell me how pissed off you are that I didn't update sooner.

**- Byee, I'm Jade ^-^**


	4. 212

**Oh, well look at that. An update. Hahaha, hey guys ^-^ So it was only this morning that I realized with only 3 chappies this story had over 20 reviews and I so I proceeded to spend the first few hours of my day giggling happily like a deranged psychopath. Thank you ^-^ Seriously, I'm happy I captured the attention of so many readers in that time span. I'm sorta proud of myself, this enthusiasm boost encouraged me to try harder to make the stories better. So, shall I reply to some reviews? ^-^**

**QueenBee2000: **Oh my gumballs, you haven't even seen the worst of Jase's randomess yet. Be warned.

**Seogumi y Masunny: **Oi, new reviewer ^-^ Hopefully I won't leave you with any doubts.

**Superfaller8: **Buttface is like my new insult. At first Jase was going to call him a "F*ck *ss" but I decided to keep this story more appropriate.

**SpontaneousSugarRush: **Oh my gumballs, thank you for taking note of that. I was sort of getting sick of Wally being so high and mighty too. Monarchs must have made him too cocky. So instead of making Kuki all big and mighty I just put them both on the same exact level of social status.

**ColorfulChaos**: *gulps*

**DeLouisional-Panda: **lol, only reading will answer your questions.

**With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the chappie ^-^**

* * *

Nigel watched me slump over the desk with something between amusement and curiosity. Though even he knew not to bother me when I was in my upset state of mind, then I would only turn to him for answers. Nigel sighed when I continuously kicked him under the table. At times when I was extremely confused I would bother Nigel until Nigel offered his services. The 27th kick was the one that got him the most. It was directly to his shin.

"What's up with you?" I asked suddenly. "You aren't even going to ask what's wrong when you know something's obviously wrong?" I asked. Nigel stayed silent and continued to work on his project. I lowered my head again. "That shows what an amazing friend you are." I spat nastily. My mood was nasty all morning actually. I was still confused about that Kuki girl. She was so hard to figure out. She made me look like an idiot yesterday, I actually thought she would be jealous. She probably is going to go to her popular friends and spread rumors that I'm an easy guy and anyone could make out with me because I'm so willing. I frown as Nigel continues his stupid project. I was GOING to help, but he didn't show any concern for me so I didn't show any concern for our stupid grade. It's not like getting points would matter anyway, I'll never be as smart as that Hoagie kid. Speaking of him, he was still sitting back there associating with stupid stalker Lizzie Devine. How could he be so friendly to a weird person? He disgusted me. Besides, he's friends with Kuki Sanban too. That stupid popular girl. Kuki Sanban. I still don't even know how I know her last name! I've obviously met her before I just probably didn't care enough to remember. And I memorized the names of all the popular kids, and her name rings a bell when I think of the word popular. I sigh and decided that I'll head to the bathroom after class ends. In a certain stall, in a certain restroom, in a certain hallway there's gossip written in sharpie about the school's most popular students. She'd obviously be there somewhere. I smirk to myself and Nigel finishes up our stupid project. He hands it in the the teach and sits back down next to me.

"So what's wrong?" He asks. My eyes twitches. What? Did he think he could tick me off and then come crawling back? I inwardly hiss at him, yes. I'm part snake. "Well?" He asks and I snap out of my thoughts. I roll my eyes and lean back, cracking my back in all the right places. I yawn and glance at the clock.

"I don't understand cruddy sheilas." I complain. He looks indifferent.

"Any girls in particular?" He asks. I nod.

"Kuki...Sanban." I test it aloud. Nigel tenses up immediately and I know something's wrong. What the crud? "What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't reply but begins to pack up instead. I glance at the clock. We still have 5 minutes, where does he think he's going. "Nigel." I say. Once more he ignores me and I feel my anger rising. Seriously, what the crud? He sits back down and takes a deep breath. "Tell me?" I say with a frown. "I'm honestly confused, this girl hates me and I'm being forced to work with her until the Christmas break in this stupid so-called greenhouse." I explain the problem to him. Nigel shrugs and stands to his feet.

"Kuki Sanban doesn't hate people, and despite what you did in the past...if she hated anyone, it still wouldn't be you." The bell rang and he left me with those words. Despite what I did in the past? What did I do in the past?! Skip school? Get my butt kicked by Chad Dickson? Nothing fit and Nigel had only confused me more. Why wouldn't she hate me? I shake my head and grab my books while standing to my feet and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I exit the class as Kuki Sanban enters and she cringes. I stop outside the door and look back, watching her take her seat. She pulls out the chair and sits down slowly before pulling out a tiny book and beginning to write in it. The thin book was black with a red ribbon laced around it. Her legs cross at the ankles add today she's wearing a simple green t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Her converse are small on her tiny feet and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, yet wisps of hair fall into her face as she writes. Those details don't matter of course, but I do feel a smirk tug at my lips as I turn to head to my next class.

We have the same seat.

* * *

I was sitting alone against a tree when it happened. The wind was cool against my face and I was just leaning back and listening to music. I was at peace for a while until the sun was blocked out by a huge shadow. I peeked an eye open innocently and frowned. What could Ace possibly want with me now? As if telling the jocks when and where I was so they could beat me up, recording me getting beaten up, and spreading various rumors about me wasn't enough...Ace had the dignity to approach me randomly and look down on me from up there. I grimace and look away. "What do you want?" I asked. He kicks my leg and I pull it up against my chest, wrapping my arms around. What the crud did I do to deserve that? "What was that for?" I ask.

"I dunno," He shrugs. "But I heard you work in that green house after school, is that true?" He smirked. I hiss at him, back in snake mode.

"Oh hiss, hiss faggot. It's not even green." I point out. "And it's not a house either." I say. "It's a large clear structure for placing flowers in." I explain, trying to sound 1000 times smarter than I actually am. I failed, I know. While I'm busy doing that he laughs to himself.

"Working there with Kuki?" He asks. I pause. He knows Kuki? Of course he does! She's popular, he knows popular kids. "Are you?" He steps closer and I scowl.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I say with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know Beatles? Is there?" He smirks knowingly. I wince. Does he know about something that I don't too? Does everyone know except me? He must have seen the confusion in my eye because his next words chilled me to the bone. "Or maybe you're the problem." He said, turning and walking away. I feel tears prick at my eyes and squeeze them shut. I don't want to be the school's cry baby either. I already have enough crud on my hands. Why was my life so screwed up? Why did Ace, Chad, Kuki, and everyone hate me? What did I even do to any of them. It's not like I remember. Why am I being punished for stupid things I did in the past? Things so stupid that I forgot about them and I couldn't apologized if I wanted to. I close my eyes and shake my head, picking myself up I decided it's time to go to the rest room and read the gossip stall's contents.

* * *

It's gross as hell, but I stand in the stall and read the back of the door. It's so stupid to gossip. Why gossip? Don't you know that people will gossip about your dumb ass too? Seriously people, think about it. I lean closer and try to decipher the awkward hand writing of some stupid jock. Apparently Rachel Mackenzie is up for grabs. I stifle a laugh, I feel like Rachel wouldn't stoop down to the level of dating one of those disgusting popular boys. She shoots for the smart ones. This stuff is probably packed with lies. I continue reading. After 5 minutes I realize that Kuki's name isn't found anywhere on the stall. I frown, so that could be crossed off the list. I leave the bathroom and realize it's nearing the end of 8th period. So that Hoagie kid was definitely in the library reading about Geology, or Geography, or Geometry...or something. I think Astrology. Maybe if I was nice to him, he'd tell me why Kuki hates me so much? It was worth a try and I was quickly running out of options. So I get to the library and low and behold...Lizzie Devine was happily seated next to him reading a book. I grimaced, I honestly didn't want to sit next to BOTH of them but I guess it was inevitable. So I pulled up a chair and sat down, drumming my fingers on the table top.

"Is there something I can help you with now?" Hoagie asked. Lizzie looked up from her book and noticed me before continuing with her reading. Did she just...ignore me? I frown. I want to make a rude comment but I decided to respond to Hoagie and get this over with as soon as possible.

"Help me with her." I mutter.

"Lizzie?" His eyes narrow for a split second as if daring me to talk about his stupid nerd friend who stalks my friend. I roll my eyes.

"You wish, dumbass." I say. Lizzie clears her throat, but doesn't look up from her book. "Kuki Sanban." I say. Again it happened. Hoagie froze up and even Lizzie looked up from her book. They both looked shocked. My mood becomes even nastier. So they know too? What could I have possibly done to this girl!? I roll my eyes. "So are you going to tell me or are you going to keep looking like a complete retard?" I ask. Lizzie bites her lip and stands up abruptly, running from the table and I hear her sniffling.

"You just can't stop, can you?" Hoagie hisses. I'm completely confused now. Hoagie moves to leave and before I know it, I grab his wrist and stop him.

"Please." I say bluntly. "My luck keeps getting worse and worse today. I want to right my wrongs and fix whatever I did with Kuki Sanban. I'm stuck with her until Christmas break and I'm dying here because she's giving me the coldest shoulder I've ever received and I don't even know why. Please, Gilligan!" I'm begging now." I say. He fixes me with a cold stare and suddenly a feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the principle giving me a disapproving look.

"My office. Now." He says bluntly. "Physical assault is against school rules."

"But I-!"

"No complaints, go." Wally glared and thrust Hoagie's hand away before loudly kicking the chair back and turning around to leave. Hoagie's voice came through to him though.

"Maybe you should start with Lizzie then."

* * *

Wally left the office with a detention, oh joy. And to add to his bad luck he was 10 minutes late to his stupid so-called "green house" punishment. Another reason Kuki could use to be mad at him. He got there and looked around only to find that Kuki was nowhere in sight. He dropped his bag to the floor and walked further into the green house. He wondered if she was upstairs and decided to check. When he got up there he found that she was in fact up there, plotting pants. Of course, she was supposed t be doing that. He awkwardly walked up to her and stood next to her quietly.

"Kuki," He said softly. She didn't reply but he knew that she heard him. "Can we talk? Please?" He whispered, even though no one was around to hear him begging her for help. She continued to ignore him and he took that as a sign to shut up. So he thought back to what she said the other day. About thinking before speaking and he stayed quiet for 5 minutes, allowing her to work in peace. She finished transferring the plants and picked up the pot to take the flower down to the garden. I took this as my chance and stepped into the doorway and blocked her path. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you-?"

"I know you hate me, I don't know why." I start, I had planned every word. I hoped it would work. "I'm not going to beg you for help, I'm too stuck up for that. My pride is glued to me, sadly. I know I did something to hurt you, Kuki...I can't fix that. But I'm going to try...I want to right all my wrongs with everyone and I'm going to do that whether or not you decided to help me. But Lizzie Devine hates my guts. I get my ass kicked very day. My best friend doesn't care about me and I've somehow managed to turn everyone against me. If you could just help me..." I trail off and think. "Maybe I could fix it all." I say quietly. "I didn't come to work today," I say honestly. "I came for advice because I can tell that you're good at giving it, you told me I'm just a distraction though and you haven't told anyone that I'm not helping you. So if I'm unwanted I guess I'll just leave now." I say rather bluntly. "I just wanted to try to be the good guy, even if I'm not capable of every being one." I turned around and walk down the stairs. I find my bag and pull it over my shoulder. My phone beeps and I pull it from my pocket to see a text from Jase.

Jase: Pick up your cellular device buttface.

Immediately my phone starts to ring and I answer the call.

"Buttface, you picked up!" Jase states happily. "I've been calling for the past 15 minutes."

"Sorry, Jase." I put him on speaker so I can hear better while I tie my shoe. "I was in the principle's office." I state. He sighs.

"Why do you constantly get in fights?" He asks and I shrug even though he can't see.

"It wasn't a fight, I was just falsely accused of something else." I say.

"Oh, again?" Jase seems serious now.

"Yeah."

"Let it out buddy." He whispers. Those magic words have my pride leave me shaking. I collapse against a wall and slide down, letting my bag fall from my shoulder.

"Dude, I can't...I can't take it." I bite my lip. "Everyone hates me. Everyone. And no matter how hard I try to start fixing things, no one takes me seriously. No one cares. No one..." I trail off. "That Ace guy is still telling the jocks when and where I am whenever I'm alone so they can jump me and beat me up. I'm always late to classes and that caused me to be forced to work in this stupid so-called "green house" with a girl who hates me more than anyone. Not even Nigel is helping me. I just want to be liked...I'm sick of being the one that stands out. The one that everyone hates. The one that always screws everything up." I say softly.

"Those people are bastards." Jase says heatedly. "We miss you down here in California, come back. We miss you." He cries out cutely. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I will." I say softly. "Just not yet." I grab my bag again and start to stand up. "Look, I gotta go." I say. "I'll text ya later."

"Haha, bye buttface." Jase snickers and I end the call. I turn to leave and see Kuki standing behind the counter, writing something down. My eyes widen. Had she heard the entire conversation? I gulp quietly and walk over to her and towards the exit.

"Uh, I'll be on my way." I say, tightening my backpack strap across my chest. It's awkward and I walk past her to leave but she calls my name out.

"Wally," I stop and look over my shoulder. She's handing me a piece of paper. It's small and folded 4 times. I grasp it and she looks away, picking up the flower pot and walking towards the back door. I stare at her in confusion. "Maybe, that'll help." She says.

* * *

Sitting on my bed, I glare at the paper. What the hell was this supposed to do?! Confuse me more? The only thing on the paper is 212 and I'm completely baffled. I sigh and my phone beeps. It's a text from Nigel. Happy for the distraction I reply.

Nigel: What's up?

Wally: Nothing much, baffled beyond repair by a note

Nigel: ?

Nigel: From a secret admirer?

Wally; BWAHAAHH no sadly

Nigel: oh

Wally: From Kuki Sanban

Nigel: Ah?

Wally: The only thing it says is 212, what's that supposed to mean.

Nigel: Moron, 212. Hm, wasn't that our homeroom last year?

Wally: Was it?

Nigel: Pretty sure, but I gotta go. See ya tomorrow.

I put down my phone and stare at the paper. There was nothing else besides the numbers and I start to think that my homeroom last year is the only lead I've gotten, but what would my homeroom have to do with anything? It's not of much importance, is it? I sigh and give up for the day. I roll over and crawl towards my pillows, yanking the blankets over my head and like a wave the memories hit me as I fall asleep.

* * *

**9th Grade: 1st Day of School**

"I'm so excited!" Wally shouts down the hallway, causing multiple students to stare at him in wonder. A few girls giggle and wave, he waves back like the little flirt he is and smiles at them. "We're freshmen, Nige! Freshmen!" He says and walks to his new locker. he put in the combination with ease and it clicks open. Nigel causally leans against a locker and sips quietly on his coffee, Wally continues to rant on in excitement. Nigel sees no big deal, everyone hates freshmen. What's there to be so happy about? Wally pulls out his schedule. "So first is homeroom, yea?" Nigel shrugs.

"I guess." He says.

"Oh stop being such a sore loser bud, brighten up. New adventures and new discoveries this year. We get to experience everything!" He shouted happily. "So, hm..." He studied the piece of paper in his hand. "My homeroom is 212, is that yours?" Nigel looks at his schedule and nods slowly. Wally bursts into another fit of hyper jumping and Nigel rolls his eyes dramatically. "Let's go! Let's go!" The blonde shouts and grabs his friend's hand before dragging him into the room label 212. Nigel shows no excitement, only fatigue. Why did high school have to start like a billion hours earlier than middle school? He found it quiet unfair. But apparently Wally had no problem waking up so early. In fact, Nigel was positive the blonde hadn't slept at all. Wally bounced around the room saying "hi" or "good morning" to everyone including the teacher, who actually smiled after he had said it. Nigel found a seat and just sat down. Wally looked around. "Where's my seat?" He asked. Nigel shrugged. Wally looked at all the schedules and important papers for parents. The desks were grouped in two and he finally found his. Next to someone named, Kuki. He found the name odd, but didn't comment in fear of being rude. Instead he took his seat and hoped that she was cute, in fact all the girls seemed cute. Finally the bell rang and the morning announcements aired loudly. Halfway through, the door clicked open and a small girl entered. She handed the teacher a note and took her seat next to Wally. He looked over slyly yet couldn't get a view of her face because she was turned away and looking into her back pack. After the announcements 15 minutes remained and a voice cut through the air.

"Kuki!" The girl turned around and Wally paused. His eyes grew wide. Long raven hair framed a small face. The girl had a pout fixed on her features and Wally smiled softly. She had beautiful dark eyes that shined, they looked gray. Her skin was pale and creamy, not not paper white. It looked soft and he wanted to touch it, so he did.

"Ah-Ah!" She shook suddenly. He yanked his hand back in embarrassment, his face glowing bright red against his tan complexion. He looked away. "Wh-What were you doing?" She asked softly. Wally thought.

"There was something on your face." He lied, he hoped she'd believe him.

"Oh." She said. "Did you get it?" She wondered. The blonde looked up in surprise. She believed him? He smiled.

"Yeah," He said. "Your skin is really soft, by the way." He said. "Not trying to be weird or anything, it is though." Kuki smiled and blushed slightly. "Ah, your name is Kuki, right?" He asked. She nodded and beamed, he shook her hand and let it linger for a while. "Sanban is an odd name." He spit out. Oops. He always spoke before he considered how stupid he'd sound. Kuki's face fell and so he spoke again. "But it's cool. I've never heard anything like it. Kuki is cool too." He smiled reassuringly. Kuki giggled.

"Thanks, I'm Japanese and so my name is originated from my Japanese family line." She explained.

"Is Kuki Japanese for cute?" Wally asked, his face growing red. AGAIN, speaking before thinking. He frowned. Oh God, She probably thought he was a weirdo by now.

"Ahaha," She giggled and his eyes widened. Even her laugh was beautiful. "Actually, no." She said cutely and Wally's grew pink. Was this love at first sight or something? He smiled softly at her.

"Kuki!" Kuki looked up again.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." She pouted. "Here I come!" She shouted across the classroom. "Sorry, my friend Abby wants me to talk to her." She apologized. "But you seem really nice..." She trailed off and leaned over to look at his papers. "Wallabee Beatles." She said. Wally blushed. Ah crud, he hated his full name.

"I prefer Wally." He said.

"Oh," Kuki giggled again. "Wally's an odd name too." She said and he frowned inwardly. It was. He sighed, she definitely would never like him. "But it's cool. Like a baby kangaroo." She said and he was surprised she knew about that. He grinned widely and the Abby girl called for Kuki again. Kuki sighed. "Friends can be annoying at times." She said and he chuckled. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." She said hopefully, Wally nodded with a smile. What luck he had. A cute girl was actually being his friend. He smiled. Score. He promised himself he wouldn't screw this up.

* * *

**Uh...I dunno bruh. How do you think the chappie went? Personally it could have been better. But still, how does Lizzie fit in with 212? I guess we'll learn next chappie, huh? I forgot how fun writing is. Haha, sorry I left you guys for so long. Feel free to:**

**Review - And call me means names because I deserve it for such a long wait**

**Favorite: me or the story, me or the story**

**Follow: me or the STORY, ME or the story**

**Stalk Me: Only if your a cute guy who will kidnap me, plz**

**- Byee, Jade (Blue2B)**


End file.
